Michelle Forbes
Michelle Forbes verkörpert Jackson im dritten Teil der Verfilmung der Buchreihe, Flammender Zorn. Biografie Michelle Forbes wurde an 8. Januar 1965 in Austin in Texas geboren. Durch ihre Rolle als Bajoranerin Ro Laren in der Serie Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert wurde sie bekannt. Im Computerspiel Half-Life 2 verlieh sie Dr. Judith Mossman '' ihre Stimme. Als ''Lynne Kresge war sie in der zweiten Staffel der Action-Serie 24 zu sehen. In der Fernsehserie Battlestar Galactica spielt sie Admiral Helena Cain. In den BBC Fernsehthrillern Messias – Die ersten Morde / Zeit der Abrechnung (2001), Messias II – Mein ist die Rache / Stunde der Vergeltung (2003) und Messias III – Im Zeichen der Angst / Der Tod tilgt alle Schuld (2004) spielt sie die gehörlose Ehefrau Susan Metcalfe des ermittelnden Detective Chief Inspectors Red Metcalfe (Ken Stott). Im Jahr 2009 sprach sie die Rolle von Captain Gail Revas in The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena. Bei der Saturn-Award-Verleihung 2012 erhielt sie die Auszeichnungen als Beste Fernseh-Nebendarstellerin für ihre Rolle in der Serie The Killing. Schon zuvor war sie zwei Mal in ihrer Karriere für einen Saturn Award nominiert gewesen, 2011 auch für einen Emmy. Michelle Forbes war mit dem Schauspieler Ross Kettle verheiratet. Fimografie * 1987–1989: Springfield Story (The Guiding Light, Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) * 1991–1994: Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Fernsehserie, 9 Folgen) * 1993: Love Bites * 1993: Kalifornia * 1994: Roadflower (The Road Killers) * 1994: Unter Haien in Hollywood (Swimming with Sharks) * 1995: Alles Liebe, oder was? (Just Looking) * 1995: The Chosen One (Kurzfilm) * 1995: Tage der Angst (Black Day Blue Night) * 1996: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 1996: Flucht aus L.A. (Escape from L.A.) * 1996–1998: Homicide (Homicide: Life on the Street, Fernsehserie, 31 Folgen) * 1998: Dry Martini (Kurzfilm) * 2000: Wonderland (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) * 2000: Bullfighter * 2000: The District – Einsatz in Washington (The District, Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) * 2001: Perfume * 2002: American Girl * 2002: Johnson County War (Fernsehfilm) * 2002–2003: 24 (Fernsehserie, 18 Folgen) * 2004: Dandelion – Eine Liebe in Idaho (Dandelion) * 2005: Global Frequency (Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Alias – Die Agentin (Alias, Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 2005–2006: Prison Break (Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) * 2005–2006: Battlestar Galactica (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) * 2006: Boston Legal (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 2007: Unthinkable (Fernsehfilm) * 2007: Battlestar Galactica: Razor (Fernsehfilm) * 2008: Lost (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 2008–2009: In Treatment – Der Therapeut (In Treatment, Fernsehserie, 15 Folgen) * 2008–2009: True Blood (Fernsehserie, 15 Folgen) * 2009: The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (Videospiel, Sprecherin von Captain Gail Revas) * 2009: Durham County – Im Rausch der Gewalt (Durham Country, Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) * 2011–2012: The Killing (Fernsehserie, 26 Folgen) * 2013: Highland Park * 2013: Chicago Fire (Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) Kategorie:Weiblicher Darsteller Kategorie:Mockingjay Teil 1 Film Cast Kategorie:Mockingjay Teil 2 Film Cast Kategorie:Darsteller en:Michelle Forbes es:Michelle Forbes